poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven's 2nd
Pooh's Adventuers of Beethoven's 2nd is an upcoming new movie planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is the sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven's 2nd begins in the home of the Newton family (whom Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Charlie, and their friends hung out with), where Beethoven (the dog), George and Alice (the parents), and three children are all well adjusted to living together. Early on, Beethoven meets Missy, a female St. Bernard whose owners are attempting to settle a divorce. Regina, who is seeking $50,000 in the settlement and whom Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Cruella DeVille work for, has retained full custody of Missy, planning to transfer her to Brillo, her ex-husband, once the divorce is finalized. With Beethoven's help, Missy escapes from Regina's condo and the St. Bernards fall in love. Missy has four puppies who are discovered at the same time by Regina and two of the Newton children along with Pooh and the others. Regina reclaims Missy and, angry about the puppies, plans to get rid of them even if it means killing them. The janitor who first found Missy and the puppies suggested that Regina might be able to sell the puppies and make a lot of money. Thinking Regina plans to drown the puppies, Ted, Emily, and Pooh and the others carry them home in a box and hide them from George, who they do not think wants four puppies to deal with. Angered by the puppies' disappearance, Regina plans revenge. Our heroes and the three children, Ted, Emily, and Ryce, take it upon themselves to feed and care for the puppies, even getting up in the middle of the night and sneaking out of school to do so. Eventually, Alice and George discover the puppies; George, angry at first, reluctantly agrees to keep the puppies until they are mature. At this point, the puppies are presumably 8–10 weeks old, the children give them names, and George re-experiences the ordeals of dealing with growing dogs. Facing significant financial difficulty, the family and friends are offered a free stay in a lakefront house owned by one of George's business associates. Beethoven and the puppies, somewhat calmed down, go along on the family vacation. Ryce attends a party with friends where she is exposed to vices of teen culture such as binge drinking and locked in her former boyfriend's bedroom against her will. Beethoven tears the house apart, removing Ryce from potential danger. It is revealed that Regina and her new boyfriend, Floyd, are staying in a location unknown to Brillo, coincidentally near the Newtons' vacation residence. The Newtons and Pooh and the others go to a county fair with their dogs and the children persuade George to enter a burger-eating contest with Beethoven. George and Beethoven win, much to the disappointment of the crowd. By happenstance, Regina and Floyd were at the fair and had left Missy behind in their car. Missy escapes from the car with Beethoven's help while Regina sneaks up behind the children and snatches the four puppies from them. Missy and Beethoven run into the wilderness, followed by Regina and Floyd. The Newtons and Pooh and his friends follow, eventually catching up with Regina, Floyd, Beethoven, Missy, and the puppies. Floyd threatens to drop the puppies in the river below and George says the situation does not have to get ugly. Floyd pokes George in the chest with a stick, but Beethoven charges into the stick, ramming it into Floyd's crotch. He loses his balance, Cruella DeVille and Regina grab Floyd's hand, they fall over the cliff and and land in a pool of mud, which breaks, thus being swept away in the river. Tigger uses a flashlight to scare away the Grand Duke of Owls, Simba scares away Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed by roaring at them, and Charlie tells Carface and Killer to go back to where they belong. Five months later, Brillo visits the Newtons with Missy, revealing that the judge in the divorce had granted him full custody of Missy and awarded nothing to Regina after throwing her claim out. The puppies, almost fully-grown by then, run downstairs to see Missy as the credits roll. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Charlie, Itchy, The Crime Empire, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinoccio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Rock-a-Doodle, and 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2. *''Beethoven's 2nd'' was first released on home video in 1994, the same year both The Lion King and The Swan Princess were released in theaters and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure was first released *Both The Land Before Time series and Beethoven's 2nd were released by Universal Studios. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Beethoven's 2nd, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as guest stars instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films